The Diaries of Two Lovers
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: [MaiZuko] [Post S2 Finale] Years later, after the defeat of Ozai, two diaries were recovered.  These diaries recall the trials of two Fire Nation nobles, Zuko and Mai, and their travels. R&R [No Shipbashing please.]
1. Day One

The Diaries of Two Lovers

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender", nor make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Let's just say, certain things have inspired a Maiko fix. So I feel the need to write this. XD Again, this is a Maiko fic (Mai/Zuko). Don't like? Don't complain, please. I have other stories with other pairings going. This story is basically Mai's and Zuko's diaries, telling what they've been doing and about their relationship. It starts where the second season left off. Enjoy!

---------------

**The Diaries of Two Lovers**

--------------

Nearly ten years later, after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai and the rise of Fire Lord Zuko and the Union of The Four Nations, a discovery was made. Buried amongst the rubble of the old Fire Nation palace were two diaries. One belonged to the new Fire Lord, the other, a young woman named Mai. These diaries tell of their struggles and Zuko's steady rise to power, as well as what appears to be a relationship. This is the story of two lovers.

-------------

The Diary of Mai: Day One

-------------

10:15PM

Dear Diary,

If I'm going to be stuck in Ba Sing Se for who knows how long, I might as well document my time spent here.

It's been only a matter of hours since it was reported that the Avatar had been killed.

Azula's very proud of herself. I don't really see why. He's the Avatar, I never really thought her lightning could kill him. He'll be back, I'm sure. I just don't want to be around for it. Let Azula take a hit for once.

The Avatar's friends also escaped with the Earth King and his bear. Good riddance. I was sick and tired of cleaning up after the dumb thing. When I decided to team up with Azula I was not expecting to take care of filthy animals. Disgusting.

Ty Lee hasn't stopped bothering me since I wrestled her out of that stone trap. She seems worried that Azula will be mad at us. I doubt it. The Earth King wasn't much of a threat and the bear's a bloody _bear_. I mean really.

I'm so bored I'm almost tempted to get out of here and go back to the Fire Nation.

...So bored.

Love,

Mai the Boredly Grossed Out

----------------------------------------

11:45PM

Dear Diary,

….

……….

I can't believe it.

He came back.

He sided with her.

He betrayed his own uncle to do it.

That _idiot_.

Yet, strangely enough, I'm glad he's here.

Despite the fact it was an idiotic decision.

Maybe I won't leave just yet after all.

Especially if it means I'll get to see him again.

…..

………..

I don't think I can think straight anymore.

It's been years.

I'll write more tomorrow maybe. Right now I just need to go to bed.

I'll have to hide this.

Love,

Mai

-----------

The Diary of Zuko: Day One

-----------

11:12PM

Dear Diary,

I know this is the last thing anyone would expect of me to keep, but I just made a really important decision. I want to be able to remember the reason why and when. This is the best way to go about it, especially since my only confidant is in prison.

I…

I think I just helped my sister _kill _the Avatar. She shot her lightning, he fell from a great distance….Then the Waterbender took him away. (Uncle helped them escape…The traitor.)

Why do I feel as though I betrayed him? He's the one who decided to help the Avatar. He's the one who turned against _me_. If he really cared he would've helped me, I know it. He brought upon his own demise. Azula says because of tonight I restored my own honor. I think she might be right.

I wish I could share it with someone…

…However, Uncle chose his fate. He chose to betray his own nation. He deserves whatever punishment he gets. I betrayed my nation years ago, and it took years to restore my right to the throne. I'm not going to do anything to mess that up again. I can't afford to.

The way the Waterbender looked at me when Uncle told them to leave…. She Did she really want to take my scar away?

Perhaps it's for the best.

If that water is really as special as she claims, maybe she can help the Avatar with it. I've come to realize, the scar is part of who I am and who I will become. He needs her help far more than I do. I know my place now, and it's fighting for the Fire Nation.

I think Azula's friends are with her. At least, that's what one of the Dai Lee mentioned. Something about an annoying hyper girl and then the quiet one…

Wait…

That means Mai is here.

And Ty Lee.

So Azula has had more help than she claims.

After all Azula put her through…I'm surprised. I would've thought Mai'd reject her need for aid. If I get to talk to her I'd have to ask. Wouldn't hurt.

I'm tired. As uncle used to say, a man needs his rest. I'm going to retire for the night, and ponder my fate in the morning.

-Prince Zuko

------------------------------------

End of Day One! Let me know what you think!


	2. Day Three

_The Diaries of Two Lovers_

--------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make no money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Next chapter! This is where things begin to pace out. Yay!

------------------------------------

**The Diaries of Two Lovers**

-----------------------------------

The Diary of Mai: Day Three

-----------------------------------

9:33PM

Dear Diary,

Azula seems like she feels like she's on top of the world. Good for her, I guess. She's spouting off all sorts of plans. Whatever.

Something fairly amusing happened today. Ty Lee was messing with the Dai Lee and some of them got mad and were trying to catch her but couldn't. However, one did break one of her flips in midair and she landed flat on her face. I chuckled, it really couldn't be helped. Things just get so boring during these dead times.

The only thing that's been bugging me is that it seems like everyone knows something I don't. Especially Azula and Ty Lee. If one of them catches me passing Zuko in the hallway they smirk. Um…What? What's the big deal? They're just so…so…

I've actually spoken to Zuko again. However, it's mostly been brief. I've no ide what to say to him, or how to say it. It doesn't matter really, considering the only time I see him is when Azula calls forth group meetings to test out her latest diabolical plots. Ty Lee pretends to care, but Zuko looks just as bored as I do. Which is fairly good, it means he's not totally with his sister on everything.

I feel kind of sorry about his uncle. I took supper to the old guy last night. He seemed kind of forlorn. I guess I would be too if I was betrayed by my own beloved nephew and locked in a disgusting jail cell. He doesn't cry or anything, he just frowns and has a very sad look in his eyes. Though he did thank me when I looked at him. He seemed as if he was going to say something else, but didn't. Does he know too? Does everyone know this mysterious big secret? Oh well…. Still, for an old general he's not so terrible. I can see why Zuko put up with him.

Speaking of sad, Zuko seems to be pretty down too. He doesn't show it often, but he's definitely guilty about something. Does he wish he'd helped the Avatar instead? What is he, nuts? This is where he belongs. He needs to help his people…before they destroy themselves. Besides, I wouldn't want to risk the throne being given to Azula anyway. That'd be a fate worse than a million deaths. Besides, it's best for one to make his own decisions and not follow what other people want of them. Ty Lee and I are prime examples. Azula and Zuko, however, still have got a few things to learn.

I hear footsteps…Wonder what's going on….

The only not-sad person other than Azula,

Mai

----------------------

The Diary of Zuko: Day Three

---------------------

10:46PM

Dear Diary,

Azula's as big a brat as ever. She acts like such a know-it-all, it's driving me nuts. She makes speeches lie she's the ruler of the world or something. Whatever, Azula.

Ty Lee's a chatterbox too. When Azula goes off to do Azula things and she doesn't feel like bothering Mai she bothers me. She mostly keeps asking what I'm doing, what I'm thinking about, what I'm going to do, will I still be Fire Lord even though Azula did all the work for me, will I help my funny uncle, am I just a dumb loser who's gullible, have I caught onto Mai yet, will I-….Wait…Catch onto what? I don't see her throwing anything. What does she know? Man, girls are crazy… The whole lot of them.

Every time Azula comes up with a "master plan" she always calls a meeting. When she goes on about it, Ty Lee's always the first to encourage her. Mai doesn't say much of anything. In fact, she looks bored with it all. I could care less. All her plans and ideas for Ba Sing Se sound lame. It's like she's trying to build her own mini empire. What an ego on that one. I secretly hope the Avatar does come back just to pop her swelled head.

I haven't seen Uncle since… It's as if Azula doesn't want me near him. All of his meals are taken care of b either Ty Lee, Mai, or the Dai Lee. Whenever I do try to visit him, she finds some reason to drag me off. Usually it's to do a pointless errand or deal with the grievances of the townspeople who still think Ba Sing Se is perfectly safe and fine… For now. It might be scary when they open their eyes. I hope Azula's planning for a revolt along with all her other brilliant plans.

Whenever I see Mai or pass her it seems as if she's mad at me or something. She always looks like she has something to say, but doesn't. It's weird. I wonder what's going on. Azula was probably spouting lies to her about me again. Go figure. Hopefully I'll be able to get her alone and straighten things out. I'm tired of it al being awkward. If I'm going to do this right then I've got to have some sort of control. This is getting annoying. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow. I mean, I knew her years ago. I liked her. I still do. I just want to know what on earth's bloody going on!

Huh. It seems the Dai Lee are doing some sort of nightly rounds. I should go see what's up with that.

Annoyed,

Zuko

------------------------------------

**Note:** End of the next chapter! More to come!


End file.
